


The Butterfly and The Mouse

by CrystalCaverns



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCaverns/pseuds/CrystalCaverns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knew the new farmer as the boy with the butterfly clip in his hair. Ritsuka knew Sebastian as the mouse who never left his room. You never know what your life was like without someone until you have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly and The Mouse

Your mother came down to tell you she's off to greet the new farmer. For a split second all you think about is 'someone's finally moving into that dump'. Hope they don't mind all the cigarette butts they'll find around. You liked going to that farm when you needed a smoke early in the mornings. Jumping around the rocks and breaking branches off the trees. The days that you needed to let off some steam, it was nice to hang out there.  
Mom tells you maybe you should introduce yourself to the new farmer. She says that she's glad Abigail and Sam are such good friends, but maybe you should branch out. You're mid code tree when she says this, so you just grunt in response. When she leaves you can almost hear a sigh from her.  
Fast forward to a year later. Now, you're married to that farmer. Crazy, right? At first, his presence kind of bothered you. Finding him fishing at the lake near your house, or him running up to make conversation. But then, you realized that he was the only person who didn't make you feel like you wanted to punch a tree. You were married in the Spring, a little after it had been a year since he moved in. He helped you adjust to life on the farm, like how to feed the chickens, and how to tell what crops were ripe. The first few nights, it was weird to sleep with someone next to you. Then, again you'd realize you're glad it's him.  
It's the middle of Fall now. Ritsuka's been hard at work maintaining the pumpkins and eggplants all season. You don't get to see him much during the day, but the two of you make up for it at night. You'll spend long nights talking about your days. Ritsuka will tell you stories of his day in the mines, and you'll tell him how Aya almost got in the chicken coop. Or he'll make you watch Queen of the Sauce or Fortune Teller. Some of that stuff you don't believe in, but that's okay.  
“Hey, honey, can you help me get the pumpkins out today? I have a lot of orders for the Spirit's Eve Festival I need help getting them delivered.” How someone has so much energy at 6:30 am is beyond you. Ritsuka seems to take note of your little grunt, and his face scrunches up into this adorable little pout. “Help me today and I'll make Pumpkin Soup for dinner.” You shut up. You love Pumpkin Soup, especially when Ritsuka makes it. Besides, you wouldn't let him handle carrying 15 pumpkins all around town alone anyway.  
When Ritsuka opens the door, a gust of chilly Fall air hits you in the face. Aya curls around your leg, mewling at the fact she's probably cold right now. Ritsuka on the other hand, has already darted down the stairs and into the fenced off area.  
“Grab the wagon for me, dear?” He calls, already detaching pumpkins from their vines. You get it and leave it right outside the fence, wasting no time helping him with the pumpkins.  
It takes about an hour to get them all loaded in. Ritsuka leaves a note attached to the wagon right before he runs back inside to grab something.  
CAROLINE x2  
HARVEY  
EVELYN  
ROBIN  
ELLIOTT  
PAM x3 (WHY DOES SHE NEED 3?)  
HALEY  
JODI x2  
LEAH

Your mother's name gets a raise of your eyebrow. Ritsuka never mentioned they had to go see her. The thought of being around Demetrius makes you a little angry, but not enough to not want to go. You like spending time with Ritsuka.  
Both of you each take one handle, so you're both pushing the weight of the cart. You wave goodbye to Aya, before pushing off to make the deliveries.  
One thing you've noticed about your husband is that he's very friendly and enjoys the other townsfolk. He greets Alex and Vincent when you walk by them with that bright smile you fell in love with. Even Shane smiles at him, and that's the first time you've seen the sad sack smile.  
You stop by Pierre's first, each one of you carrying a pumpkin. Caroline calls Abigail out to help carry the other so she doesn't disturb Pierre. Abigail's delighted to see the both of you, but you assume it's more you than Ritsuka. Ritsuka gently folds his hand into yours, leaning on your arm. Even though you've been married since Spring, he's still nervous around Abigail. You can't tell if he's scared you'll leave him for her or what.  
“Will I see you at the Saloon tonight?” You completely forgot it's Friday.  
“Of course, when have I missed it?” That's the biggest amount of bullshit you've spoken. You miss Friday's frequently from helping Ritsuka. “Hope you won't mind if Ritsuka tags along.” Another thing to keep in mind is including him. Hell, because of him, Sam's been getting better at pool. He taught the kid how to spin a ball right instead of just beating it off the table. It's nice to unwind at the end of the week with him.  
“Right...okay. I'm gonna be late to Sam's, so I'll catch you guys around. Have a good day, guys.” She flashes a smile and then she runs past you. Caroline's never felt so awkward standing in the middle of something like that ever.  
You turn and look at Ritsuka, who's brows are furrowed and he just looks bothered. You take this as an opportunity to thank Caroline and Pierre, and pull Ritsuka out of the shop. “Hey. I love you.” You say, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Does she not like me?” You hate how worried his voice sounds.  
“What? No sweetheart, it's Friday morning, she was probably just tired. C'mon, let's get going.” You give him one more kiss. The walk around town you tell him stupid jokes and try to be as funny as you can. Trying to get his spirits back up. And it works. You complain loudly and excessively about how the wagon doesn't run well on the sand. Or you'll go on and on about how much work it is to carry the wagon up these stairs. Eventually, Ritsuka laughs and fake complains with you.  
You save your mother's for last so you can spend some time there. She's delighted to see both of you. Even Maru comes out to say hello, and for once you're actually glad to see your sister. The only person who doesn't come out is Demetrius but you're a little okay with that. The afternoon is filled with small talk. You zone out when Ritsuka and mom start talking about new barn for around the farm. Missy and Lonnie keep bothering all the other animals, so Ritsuka's been saving up to pay for a new barn to separate them.  
A few minutes later, you find Ritsuka's hand taking your own. A little smile creeps across your lips as you lean on him a little bit, resting your head on top of his. You loved how enthusiastic he got over everything to do with his farm. He could talk for hours and hours about it. Maru says if you two ever needed help, you could ask her. But you know that's a bad idea and that Demetrius would never allow that.  
All the farm needs is Ritsuka, and maybe even you to wake up early and water some crops. The wide open space is just big enough so you two can handle it. And you're okay with that. It's like being alone on your own little island with your best friend. Waking up early in the morning with him, or spending long hours talking about your days. It's okay- it's the life you like living. Because really, any life where you've found someone to spend it with, is definitely worth living.


End file.
